<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Sky by ScarletxNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535722">Beautiful Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight'>ScarletxNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 for 7, 7 or nothing, Comeback, Disbandment, Family, Gen, Hiatus, Reunion, disbanding, friends - Freeform, jj project comeback, you are, you are mv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 4 parts story inspired and following the plot of the "You Are" mv and the 7 for 7 comeback in 2017.</p><p>Jaebeom and Jinyoung have a comeback as JJ Project but what happened before that? Where are the other boys? WHy does it feel like something is too wrong to go on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BamBam &amp; Choi Youngjae &amp; Im Jaebum &amp; Kim Yugyeom &amp; Park Jinyoung &amp; Mark Tuan &amp; Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae &amp; Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB &amp; Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB &amp; Park Jinyoung &amp; Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam &amp; Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p>
<p></p><div class="image-container">
<p></p><div class="aspect-scale"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center">„What are you thinking of?” He watched him from the side, trying to figure out, what was on his mind. His face was unreadable as always. Eight years later and he still could only wait for him to speak up, what he only seldom did.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He finally looked up. His face full of shadows of the night lights. He smiled as he answered: “You are asking me, what I think? How come?” His voice was cold as ice.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jaebeom was speechless. He had never talked to him in that tone. The confusion was replaced by anger: “What did you just say? How can you…what’s wrong with you? You only talk, when I address you directly. You ignore the staff nearly completely. They are scared to even approach you. If this is another one of your rebellions, don’t even…”</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jinyoung interrupted him with an hollow laugh. People not far away from them were looking over at them now. Mostly staff and their managers. But Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind. He pushed himself off the ledge they were both leaning on until now. It was a short break in their packed schedule.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jaebeom was conscious of the glances and stepped into Jinyoung’s way, as he tried to walk back to the others: “Don’t think you can just play me like this. If you have something to say, do so. Use your mouth, you coward!” He kept his back to the crowds of people, not wanting to give away their little quarrel.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Instead of stepping back, like he usually did, when Jaebeom got this offensive, Jinyoung stood his ground. He was sick of all of this. This little game of “pretend-to-be”. He raised his head and looked his Hyung in the eyes, not even ten centimeters distance between them.</p><p> </p><p class="center">“You want to know, what I think? Fine. I think you are the coward. An idiot. Lying to yourself and everyone around you. ‘I should just say it’? Fine: You were wrong! You know, you were back then, and you know it now. This is not right. I am sick of this, but I thought all along: ‘It’s for Jaebeom. Hyung knows, what he is doing. You followed him for over eight years. This was for the best.’ But you were wrong, and I was wrong to not stop you on that day back in the studio. They all trusted you, they trusted me to settle it, but I just kept quiet like a fool.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jaebum was as breathless as Jinyoung, when he finished. What was he talking about? They had done the right thing…hadn’t they? He thought this uneasiness would disappear or at least fade away after some time, but it never did. Still, he…</p><p> </p><p class="center">“It’s your fault, that they all left.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">It was only audible for both of them, just a whisper. For Jaebum it felt like he had yelled the words at the top of his lungs. He could catch a glimpse of regret in Jinyoung’s eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. Leaving only a cold mask behind. He didn’t wait for the response Jaebum didn’t have.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He turned his face away and left him standing like the fool, he felt like.</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">
  <em>It was his fault, they were all gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">
  <em>All five of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p>
<p></p><div class="image-container">
<p></p><div class="aspect-scale"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are broken. Realizations are reached. Meetings are inevitable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="center bolder">
  <strong>Hiatus.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">
  <span class="u">6 months ago</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="center">“I can’t believe we lost with only five points left! It was a really close call this time.” BamBam left his head hanging. He was following the results of one of the online votings for their comeback. He was sprawled over the couch in the dance practice studio, while they were waiting for their choreographer.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Yugyeom hit his head on the back of the couch, sighing: “Seriously, again? We were so close on the Idol Champ one too. What voting was it this time?” Mark was stretching, like the other Hyungs except JB, while watching the two maknaes from the side. He took his cap off: “It was the Music Bank one. The one before that was Mnet’s “most popular ‘something’.” Jackson was now also paying attention, while sending a quick message to a friend, he was working on a new project with. He glanced at Mark, surprised: “You really follow all of that, Hyung? Didn’t expect that from you…”</p><p> </p><p class="center">Mark's gaze fell on Jackson, who was not sitting far from him: “What do you mean by that?” His voice went menacingly low. Youngjae went between them, before Jackson could say anything stupid: “O~kay, where is Woong-Hyung by the way? We should have started twenty minutes ago.” He looked around, but all he could see, was JB sitting in a far corner, crunched over his notebook, writing.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jinyoung was warming up, Yugyeom joining him now. Jackson was about to join too, when the door opened only three inches from his face. Woong-Hyung entered, but left the door open behind him. “Hyung, good morning! Are you doing well?” Jackson was right beside him. Hyungwoong looked over the boys, his eyes stopping on JB. He sighed heavily: “Jaebeom, Jinyoung PD-nim wants to see you in his office.” Jaebeom raised his head in a swift move, stretching his neck, which felt stiff. “Now? We are about to start training the new choreo.” Hyungwoong sighed once again: “Trust me: now.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">Without another word, JB got up, putting his notebook into his pocket. He walked to the door, looking back a last time. He caught Jinyoung’s fleeting gaze. He was worried. JB nodded encouragingly and left the studio. He was walking up and down in front of JYP’s office. Even though, he had come right away, he was waiting. Should he go inside? He was ready for getting scolded. Their comeback hadn’t been as successful as hoped. The numbers were barely average and not what one would expect from the only active boy group under JYPE. He would surely be reprimanded, that they should work harder and asked, how they could improve themselves.</p><p> </p><p class="center">“Jaebeom, I would like to see your notebook.” JB was surprised. He had entered the office, ready to take any harsh words, but this was the first thing he heard. He hesitated: “Excuse me, I don’t understand. Which notebook?” JYP was wearing a serious expression, hand stretched towards Jaebeom.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Without a second thought, he reached into his pocket and pulled the worn Bart Simpson notebook out. He handed it over, still not sure, what was awaiting him. It was quiet as the PD-nim went through the pages with a stern face. JYP spoke up after a while, putting the notebook down in front of him. “I see, that your lyrics writing has improved. Honestly, I really liked your title song this time. Still, the numbers speak another language as you surely know…” Jaebeom swallowed hard: here we go.</p><p> </p><p class="center">To his surprise, JYP looked up and directly into his eyes, they lighted up a bit: “Got7 is basically a hip-hop group, known for their performances. I think we need some fresh wind to change that old story…” Jaebeom stepped a little closer, still not sitting down. The PD didn’t wait any longer, he just laid his plans down: “How about a comeback, Jaebeom?” JB was speechless. Didn’t they just have one? “I am sorry, but I don’t understand. What kind of comeback? More shows and stages?” JYP shook his head: “No, I am talking about a whole new comeback in two months. And not one as Got7 as a whole, to be specific.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">“Why?” Was all he could get out, while he felt his world turn upside down. The control being ripped from his hands once more. Feeling helpless and guilty. He felt his eyes filling with tears of anger. Trying one last time: “Please, Hyung. I promise, I will do better. I will write better songs. No, I will write the next title song, I promise. I can do it!” The PD’s face softened at his words and open desperation, but he only looked down:</p><p class="center">“Sorry, Jaebeom-ah. I really am.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">༄~*•.•*~ೃ༄</p><p> </p><p class="italic center underline">
  <span class="u">2 months later</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="center">“Good morning, Seoul! Welcome to your favourite radio morning show of the nation. Today we have a wonderful surprise for all our listeners! Our guests today are not only the currently highest ranking duo on all national charts, but also placed number 1 for best comeback of the year! These two young men, have made some room in their packed schedule, to send you a good morning! How nice of them, no? Well, let’s welcome JJ Project!”</p><p> </p><p class="center">“Hello, I am Lim Jaebeom of JJ Project, great to be here.” “Good morning Seoul, my name is Park Jinyoung and I am the other member of JJ Project. Thank you for letting us be here.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">༄~*•.•*~ೃ༄</p><p> </p><p class="italic center underline">
  <span class="u">3 months later</span>
</p><p class="italic center underline"> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>Yugyeom</strong>
</p><p class="center">felt the rhythm right away. He gave up all of his thoughts and let himself fall right into the beat. This was it. The cheers and voices were drowned by the music, blending all of it out, faces turning blurry. He had seen his rival dance before. It may have sounded arrogant, but he had no chance. His moves were well structured and placed, but his moves lacked feeling, it had no soul.</p><p> </p><p class="center">The song ended too soon and he fell back into reality. The cheering overflowing now, a wide grin spread proudly on his face as he looked around. It faded soon as he turned in every direction, searching. Missing something badly. He turned and turned, but couldn’t find it.</p><p class="center">Couldn’t find them. Soon after the battle was over, he had won another underground competition. This being his 7th win in a row. There was no medal or trophy for most competitions, because there was no need for such formalities.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Every solo dancer and crew known, turned up for these events. It was about making a name, not about having trophies lined at home. Two people soon hurried towards him, offering their hands in turn. Yugyeom recognized them right away: the leader of the BeatHawks and the other one was the leader of RhythmRoad. Two well-known underground dance crews known for their amazing choreography. They congratulated and offered him their leadership and a spot in their crews right away. One of them even speaking Hangul, surprising Yugyeom. He was far away from home, just to do, what made him feel alive after all this time.</p><p> </p><p class="center">After a short chat, he declined their offers kindly just like the last four crews’ before, since he had started competing.</p><p class="center">The crowd dispersed soon and people left one after another. It was a warm and sunny day, making one wish they had competed on a wide field instead of this dimmed tunnel. “Gyeom, let’s go!” His friend was calling him over, so they could leave and have some ice cream and snacks. He was about to run over, his feet stopping in an instant.</p><p> </p><p class="center">A voice reached him from afar. Someone was singing. He looked up from the deep tunnel they had held the competition in. The spiral staircase to the surface was endless, it seemed. Nonetheless, his feet ran towards them. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring the calls of his friend from below. All he could hear was the loud and clear voice, calling him like a siren a sailor on sea.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He had to follow this voice. His body like always guiding, before his mind could even grasp, what was going on. He knew it. He knew it was him. His breathless voice let out a nearly inaudible: “Hyung…” as the voice from above got louder and louder with each hastened step.</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center">༄~*•.•*~ೃ༄</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>“Jackson,</strong>
</p><p class="center">could you take a look at the cf so far? Also, the stylist would like some ideas from you on the clothes for the next scene. Oh, don’t forget to greet the catering crew later. They worked really hard.” Jackson was currently looking through sceneries, trying to find a fitting one for tomorrow. “Yes, will do.” He was short with words. Always trying his best not to waste anyone’s time on the different sets. It was on him to overlook everything and give constructive feedback to everyone.</p><p> </p><p class="center">It had been like this for months now. He had returned home to Hongkong after they had decided it was for the best to be put on hiatus for now. Decided. It had been JB, who told them in the studio on that day, that there would be some changes.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He could still remember all their faces. All six of them looking in disbelief. Woong-hyung had left them by themselves, surely knowing, what was happening. Jinyoung had caught Jaebeom at the door, when he came back from Jinyoung-hyung’s office. They exchanged only a few words, before JB spoke up to all of them.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He could clearly remember Jinyoung staring at the ground. His complexion pale. But he hadn’t said at word at all. Just looking away and barely wincing at the word “hiatus”. He had expected nothing else. Truly, when it got serious, he was the perfect, obedient wife to their leader. Going along all of it. Even as he went on and destroyed their family.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jackson had found out a month later, that it hadn’t been Jaebeom’s idea or doing at all, but it was too late at that point. He couldn’t take back the harsh and cruel words he had thrown at him on that day. Couldn’t take the punch away, which had made his cheek swell hard, even under the thick make-up a week later at the announcement of JJ Project’s return.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Worst of all, was the fact, that he had just left without telling any of them. Booking a flight for the next morning and only leaving a short notice for the company. He had fled, leaving the younger ones to themselves and alone. He choked at the thought of them. Closing off the past and all his feelings along with it, he circled one of the pages “This is the one. Tell the crew, that we will go there tomorrow at dawn.” His manager nodded and went off.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He stood up and walked towards the camera. He got a short instruction and then tried for himself a little filming. He was fully concentrated to look at the surroundings, getting a feeling of how it came out on film, when he passed a crowd close by through his lens. His heartbeat picked up right away, but he didn’t swing the camera back. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths: “Not possible. You are just tired. Just-“</p><p> </p><p class="center">He heard laughing and then a loud call: “Jackson-ah!” A hairstylist passed by as Jackson slowly looked up, still not believing his eyes, she looked into the same direction, letting out a surprised sound: “Do you know them? They are handsome!” A smile spread over Jackson’s face, all worries forgotten, letting him laugh freely: “They are my parents!”</p><p> </p><p class="center">༄~*•.•*~ೃ༄</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>“Mark,</strong>
</p><p class="center">a little to the left. Yes! Perfect, just walk down there and follow the wall. Nice expression!” The director and cameraman were both pleased with how the pictures turned out, Mark could see it on their faces. The proud smile, knowing that the Asian Vougue’s next issue would use one of their shots for its cover.</p><p> </p><p class="center">They took another ten photos, before it was time for an outfit and location change. His stylist was there in a moment, shooing him forward towards the big trailer full of make-up and clothes. She was complimenting his work, while Mark only nodded and gave a short “Thanks, Jie.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">It just felt too…”usual”. He was having one photoshoot after another. Camerman, director, locations. They all had started to look too similar after a while. His manager stepped into the trailer, while Mark was about to change his shirt. He looked excited like a puppy, reminding Mark painfully of someone. A smile spread on his face as he turned towards him: “What’s wrong? You haven’t been this excited since the big phone brand cf two weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">He rushed over, even if there was not much room for it and came to a stop right next to Mark’s mirror. He had to glance at him from the side as his stylist tried to give his hair a slight wave in the front. He waited, until his manager was ready to spill the news, getting a little excited himself. Was his next job maybe back in L.A.? He started to miss his parents, only jetting back and forth between China, South Korea and South Asia.</p><p> </p><p class="center">“So, I had tried to get this super-famous model and Influencer in Thailand to work on the next project with you, but he was always so busy, so his management said no. And when he had time once, we were too busy. Still, you know me, I won’t give up with just that, so-“ Mark interrupted him, before he started to get headaches from his rambling, trying to follow. “We have only three minutes before the next shoot. Spit it out.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">His manager nodded, taking a deep breath, while voices got closer to their trailer. Mark was sure, it was the director wanting to scold them for taking too long. “I got him! He is on his way and will be here in no time. The next part of the shoot will be a collaboration.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">Mark creased his flawless eyebrows: “Wait. Did you just say ‘he’?” His heart made a slight flip, sliding into his stomach. How high were the chances, that it was the same person? Mark was frozen, his voice overturned, when he spoke up fast: “His name. Tell me his name.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">His manager looked surprised, Mark wasn’t the type to be picky, who to work with at all. For a normally quiet person, he was surprisingly social and well-spoken. He looked for the name in his folder, but only looked up apologetically: “I can’t pronounce it, to be honest. Something like ‘Buwa…’ or ‘Bawa...’ wait! He has a simpler name he goes by. They call him-“</p><p> </p><p class="center">If you speak of the devil. Mark spoke out the name, the moment two people stepped through the trailer’s door, his excited manager had left half open. He looked at the person, stepping behind him and right into the reflection of the mirror, Mark was staring at. Their eyes met, making the younger boy behind him take a sharp breath. It made him even more unreal after all these months.</p><p class="center">Mark breathed out: “BamBam.”</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <em> <strong>To be continued...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regrets are obvious. Yearning visible. The future unknown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="center bolder">✎ ༄~*•.•*~ೃ༄</p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>Youngjae</strong>
</p><p class="center">had just been finished up his vocal classes. His new group of friends had invited him to watch some of the street performers close to the wide-open plaza not far from their private school as soon as he left the hall. Youngjae wasn't in the best shape, trying to smile and be friendly all the way, but his smile never reaching his eyes like it once always did.</p><p> </p><p class="center">"Jae, do you want to join us for karaoke? Rescheduling." Youngjae was still admiring the plaza, when he was called upon. "I thought we would watch the sing-off here? Why karaoke now?" He didn't want to admit, how much he had been looking forward to this. His friend sighed: “Some dancing crews nearby are doing a dance-off, seems to be a pretty huge thing, so a lot of the people went to watch them, cancelling the sing-off.” Youngjae was not surprised, the area was close to their performing arts school and popular for meet-ups. The last months had been hard and full of readjustment in every way, anyways. He would have never imagined to go abroad for studying, but here he was.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Thousands of miles away from home, leaving everything he once knew behind just because he couldn't let go of the last thing he had: singing. And he was exceeding everyone's expectations by far until now. His classmates had approached him, after hearing him at one of the rehearsals before one of their smaller performances. Youngjae was a positive person, earnest and direct, finding friends more easily than he had ever expected. Still, he carried so many unresolved baggage with him since losing what he thought was his family for such a long time.</p><p> </p><p class="center">The break had been worse than any of them could have ever expected, ending with Jackson hitting Jaebeom and lastly leaving without more than a short "sorry". Youngjae had felt so useless for not trying to mend things or intervening, when the others had taken sides or fallen apart altogether. Feeling so helpless as he stood there, staring at what was left of them. He would never forget Jinyoung’s face, when they had asked and begged him to talk to Jaebeom. “Hyung knows what he is doing. This must be for the best. I am sorry.” And his face had looked so empty, so hollow, not letting any emotion reach out to them for them to understand any of that.</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">It was the worst.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He sighed following the other three boys over the wide plaza to follow the main street. As they walked back towards the streets. Youngjae didn't feel like karaoke, so he excused himself, telling them he still had to study and they parted ways with the promise to go another day.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He walked around the place, until he came to the deep tunnel and apartment block a little further. Youngjae looked down, feeling dizzy as he grabbed the railing for support. His breath hitched, echoing through the wide and deep tunnel going down in a spiral staircase. He was not comfortable with heights, but he could hear the bass, vibrating off the walls and rising to where Youngjae stood, staring down, his eyes blurred.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Against his common sense, to just leave the place as there seemed to be something like a party going on downstairs, his legs moved forward. He hummed to a melody, fitting the beat, his voice echoing slightly off the walls, intertwining with the beat. Before he knew it, he was singing loudly, at the top of his lungs and full of emotions, he had held back until then.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Youngjae didn’t notice, that the music had been turned off, or that the people downstairs were starting to disperse. He was too consumed by the song on his lips, trailing through his lungs, taking everything that was inside of him. So, when the boy came to a halt only 5 steps in front of him, it was his breathless “Hyung.” That made Youngjae tear open his eyes and stare at him, the too familiar tone and voice bringing him back to the present situation.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Thousands of kilometers away from where he last saw him, strolling around aimlessly only to end up right in front of him. Fate had a funny way to remind him of all his mistakes as he kept staring at the boy, who surely was only a hallucination drawn by his mind, to torture him. But could a hallucination look so real? Giving the other person a hair color he hadn’t seen on him ever before?</p><p> </p><p class="center">And now that hallucination was running towards him, closing the last distance to crash into Youngjae. Yugyeom was holding onto him, like his life depended on it, pressing all the air out of Youngjae’s lungs, making him cough. But Yugyeom didn’t seem to care as he kept murmuring to himself: “You are real. I knew it. I knew it was you. I found you, Youngjae-ah.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">At this, Youngjae gave him a clap to his broad back: “Yah, you brat. It’s Hyung. I remember, I am still older than you.” The silence was broken and so was the first moment of desperate longing. Yugyeom let go of him finally, Youngjae taking deep breaths, so he could study him: “You haven’t changed at all. Wait, what are you doing here, we are so far from home!” Youngjae laughed, seeing the genuine shock on the younger’s face. So, it was not just him, who thought this was not real, huh?</p><p> </p><p class="center">Youngjae threw an arm over Yugyeom’s shoulders, making him stretch his arm: “I was just asking myself the same thing, but you know what? I don’t care anymore. Come, Hyung will treat you for winning that dance competition.” Yuygeom’s mouth fell open: “How did you know?!” This made the elder laugh even more, his lungs feeling fresh and full. He could finally breathe again. It was obvious, that there was a dance competition going on downstairs and where there was dance, there was Yugyeom. Youngjae never doubted the fact that their youngest was one of the best even internationally.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He was not their maknae on top for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p class="center bolder">✎ ༄~*•.•*~ೃ༄</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>Jackson</strong>
</p><p class="center">introduced the two newcomers to his crew only a few of them talking some broken Hangul and English. Jinyoung went forward to shake hands and compliment the size of their crew and surroundings. This left Jackson and Jaebeom with staring at each other, both unmoving, too scared to break the moment and their fragile grown friendship. Had it really? Jackson still felt that deep-rooted familiarity and affection. Something, he was sure, time couldn’t change a bit even after the way they had broken apart.</p><p> </p><p class="center">“I see you have built your own thing, huh? Nice.” Jaebeom was not looking directly at him, avoiding eye contact on purpose. And just like that, the fiery anger from back then, the anger at something was back. Jackson squinted his eyes, glaring at the slightly older: “Yeah, I did. Why? You sound weird. You know, that ‘nice’ is the little sister of shit, so-” Jaebeom had the audacity to roll his eyes at him, when Jackson tried to defend his hard work.</p><p> </p><p class="center">“Relax, dude. It was supposed to be a compliment and not an insult…who the hell calls ‘nice’ the little sister of anything? It’s an adjective the last time I checked.” Now it was Jackson’s turn to roll his eyes: “You still have that old man vibe, you know? You haven’t changed at all.” Jackson couldn’t stop the bitter tone. Before any of them could say anything more though, a crew member called for Jackson, snapping the thin thread of tension between them.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jaebeom sighed heavily, watching after the other, when a warm hand lightly pressed into his back. “How did it go? Did you apologize?” A look into Jaebeom’s face was enough of an answer, Jinyoung patting his back in a soothing manner. “Don’t worry, Hyung. Seunie loves you, this will work out, just think of everything we talked about.” This made Jaebeom snort in amusement: “Before or after you threatened to throw me into the Han River from the bridge?” “Don’t remind me, please. You were so insufferable, that was my last option.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">They shared a comfortable silence, when Jackson slowly walked back to them, one hand on the back of his neck, rubbing a sore spot from standing around the whole day. He took a moment, taking a deep breath: “Hey…we were about to take a break anyways. I guess you guys won’t go back that soon…? Do you maybe want to join us-“ “Yes! I mean, we would love to stay some more, if that’s okay with you?” Jaebeom nearly toppled over his own words in his haste to agree. Jinyoung watched with a lighter heart how Jackson’s nervousness turned into a happy smile, making Jaebeom mirror it. And just like that, it felt like time never passed them, the past few months only an illusion.</p><p> </p><p class="center">They would fix this and get them all back. All five of them. Lunch was in high spirits, the crew excited to meet two such close friends of Jackson after working with him for months only as their distant boss. Jaebeom laughed and joked, that their picture of Jackson was so wrong, dishing out some funny stories of their time as a group. Jinyoung watched silently, a wide smile on his face the whole time, he hadn’t felt this good for such a long time.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Jaebeom glanced back at him occasionally, both of them grinning like idiots. It was only, when Jackson stood up after lunch, dismissing everyone, calling it a day, that they came back to reality. Jackson turned towards the other two left at the table, watching him expectantly: “So, what are we still doing here? As far as I know, we have to get another four members to make the comeback of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">✎ ༄~*•.•*~ೃ༄</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>BamBam</strong>
</p><p class="center">had fled the suffocating trailer after a long stare down through the mirror. He was shocked at first, his mind totally blank even as the assistant next to him was still talking to him about the shooting and his schedules. His mind was fried the second he had caught those eyes. Too familiar and foreign at once. What had he looked like? Flawless and cool like always.</p><p> </p><p class="center">What had he felt in that moment? He had stared back, unmoving. Was it annoyance? Hatred? BamBam gulped at the thought. He couldn’t hate him, right? They were still a group, friends…family. Memories flashed through his mind. A sixteen year old Mark, who smiled at him, cooing at the little thai boy, who was barely twelve, so far from home. Hugging him tightly, when BamBam couldn’t leave to visit his family for the first New year after becoming a trainee. Next time, they had said.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Nodding in agreement, just to bawl his eyes out in the practice room at a time, when he knew no one would be there. It had been Mark, who had been looking for him, bringing two packets of ramyun and sausages. “You will feel better after eating.” He had told him in English, both of them not fluent enough to converse in their broken Hangul. BamBam loved all of his members, but his connection to Mark and partly Jackson, had always felt different. They would never understand how it felt to leave your family and home for an uncertain future, just because everyone around you told you it was the chance of a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p class="center">“BamBam, we are ready to shoot the first part.” He snapped out of his head, looking around as he blinked against the bright sun. “Excuse me, I- okay, I am ready. Let’s go.” The first half an hour went by quickly as BamBam fell into his usual photoshoot routine. Listening to the instructions as they went through the procedure. His mind was at ease, too occupied with the work at hand until he heard a pair of voices, one clearer than the rest. Mark had probably finished his own first few shots, joining them at the last location for the day. The shots of both of them together. BamBam froze again, unable to turn around and at least greet the newcomers like a professional.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He didn’t feel like a professional or model at all, it was like he was fifteen again, waiting for the dreadful results of their monthly evaluations to possibly debut one day. Standing there rigidly, preparing to take harsh words and critic, but not alone. That was one of the things BamBam always loved to remember: no matter how small or insufficient he felt in those moments, he was never alone. They trained together, failed together and took all of it together. His body relaxed just enough, for him to turn his head without getting whiplash.</p><p> </p><p class="center">“Bam-ah, are you okay?” And just like that, he looked into big, worried eyes only an arm’s length away from him. The voice was low, tinged with worry and confusion as Mark mustered the younger, who looked pale. It took him a lot of blinking and nearly a whole minute to answer something coherently: “Y-yeah, I am fine. Everything is okay, Hyung. Don’t-“</p><p> </p><p class="center">He nearly bit his tongue, registering his own mistake. His mouth clicked shut, eyes huge in horror, how could he have slipped up like that? He hadn’t even realized, that Mark had talked in Hangul, answering him casually. BamBam felt his heart hurt as he lowered his head. What was wrong with him? He was doing fine? He was good. Everything went great, the shows, his stages, interviews…everything was empty. Flowing on its own, passing him like gray flashes, void of any color, when he loved them so much.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Before he even understood anything, a pair of arms pulled him forward as he was pressed against a warm chest, lean arms hugging him tightly. “You should say something, if you don’t feel okay. You are not fine at all. Bam, you are crying. You never cry. What’s wrong?” Maybe it was the feeling of finally being close to one of the people he missed so dearly, maybe it was the fact, that he was actually crying, but the elder’s soothing tone full of worry did definitely not help with keeping his tears at bay.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He shivered, pressing his face into Mark’s shoulder, who surely wore an overly expensive shirt, both of them would be scolded for soon enough, but he didn’t care enough in that moment. The touch and stability of Mark’s arm was too comfortable, too much needed to pull back, even if he should have been embarrassed with his own behavior. “Ya, if you don’t stop crying soon, I will join you soon and that would truly look pathetic, don’t you think?” This made the younger let out a wet chuckle as he slowly pulled away, his breathing evening out.</p><p> </p><p class="center">He snorted: “As if, everyone knows, you cry as soon as it’s your turn for your ending ment on stage. No one would believe, that I was the one to cry first, though.” Instead of reprimanding him, how he would usually do with a slap to the back of his head, Mark pulled back even more, head thrown back with laughter. Its children-like sound echoing through the alleys. BamBam grinned smugly: “See, can’t even deny that, huh?” “Shut up, crybaby!” “Hey-!” Now Mark slapped him onto the back of his head, receiving a surprised yelp as he clucked his tongue in half-seriousness: “That’s Hyung to you.</p><p> </p><p class="center">Also, we should get this shoot over with so I can drag you back to Korea to fix this damn soap opera of life we are currently leading.” BamBam’s heart felt lighter than ever, but he shook his head in disbelief: “Ouch, Jaebeom-hyung and Jackson would probably be hurt by those words after their hallyu-worthy fight scene of a break up.” The elder sighed heavily: “Yeah, those two are truly idiots. They both didn’t listen to my tries of fixing things between them as it got harder to get a hold of them. Dumbasses. Don’t worry, I am not the eldest for nothing, Hyung is gonna fix this.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">Even as he tried to take it as a joke, BamBam’s voice quivered with hope and uncertainty as he answered quietly: “Really, Hyung?” Mark answered him with a bright smile full of affection, making his heart heavy all over again, when a hand was already ruffling through his styled hair, making the stylists squeal in a panic as they hurried over. “Whoops, let’s take the scolding, freshen up, finish the shooting, eat something delicious and then find those other idiots. Together, of course.”</p><p> </p><p class="center">BamBam had truly never heard anything better in his life than those words. His Hyung knew exactly, what he needed to hear, it seemed. Just the right words for his dongsaengs, but he wouldn’t admit to it that easily: “I really wanna eat some ShabuShabu, you will pay for your younger brother, right Hyung?” “More like pain in the ass, but whatever. I will let it slide since I got to see you like this again after all these years, little Bammie.”</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">✎⋆.ೃ࿔*- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p><p></p><div class="image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="aspect-scale">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything comes together and a path is chosen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-full-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-content-toggle">
    <p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="image-container">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">It seemed like BamBam and Yugyeom still shared that one braincell, how Jinyoung loved to remind all of them regularly before. Both of them wanting to eat ShabuShabu, when they were just finished as the sun slowly started to set. Jackson pulled Jaebeom and Jinyoung along to what he called “the best place for food in the whole of Hongkong”, when they stumbled through the glass doors, the jingle ringing as they came to a stop.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">Youngjae let his chopsticks clatter to the ground as his eyes snapped from Mark and BamBam, who stood next to the cashier to order, to the three newly arrived men. His eyes widened comically, when a surprised yell left his mouth. Yugyeom on the other hand kicked the table hard enough with a jerk of his long legs, that his glass of water fell over, drenching the tablecloth.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">Mark let out a deep laugh, grabbing his stomach as he bowed over from its heaviness, when his eyes also fell on Jaebeom, Jackson and Jinyoung. It was Jinyoung, who snapped out of his shock first. He hurried over, dragging the other two beside him along as he went for a handful of napkins and headed for Yugyeom and Youngjae’s table. He cleaned the water up for a whole minute, before the others came back to their senses. Mark ordered for all of them, throwing an arm over BamBam’s shoulders: “See, told you Hyung would fix this. Tada!”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">The younger pushed him away with a suppressed laugh: “As if! I was the one, who wanted to eat ShabuShabu, so if someone reunited Got7, it was me!” Jaebeom stalked towards them, while Yugyeom grabbed Jinyoung around his waist, crying how much he missed him and that he would do better and fix his bad behavior towards his Hyungs, if they get back together.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">“Yah! What do you mean, you fixed Got7?” Everyone stopped in their tracks, eyes snapping to their leader. Would he lose his temper and send them all away? Walk out on them after all these months? Were they even fixable? Jinyoung was about to step towards him, when Jaebeom grabbed Mark and Jackson around their shoulders, sighing deeply:</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">“If someone fixed this mess, it was me. I was the one, who jetted over just to get your sulking asses back to Korea. Well, I mean it was also me, who kinda got us into this mess and fu- messed up everything but I am fixing it right now?” He smiled sheepishly, making them all burst out into laughter. BamBam wheezed:</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">“Man, here I thought for a second you would kick us out and eat all the ShabuShabu on your own. And Hyung: Don’t sweat it. We know. PD-nim has told us everything after- well, when we decided how to go from there.” Jackson stepped over, squeezing BamBam’s arm as his eyes wavered. It was Youngjae, who broke the miserable mood by yelling at Yugyeom:</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">“Yah, let go of Jinyoung-hyung! We don’t need him to get back problems right before our best comeback ever!” All eyes snapped towards him, when he blinked confusedly back at them. Youngjae frowned: “What? Don’t tell me you haven’t read PD-nim’s mail from this morning. The comeback is in three weeks, we have no time to waste with hospital visits. We need songs, choreographies, a concept. Oh damn, we are screwed.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">Jinyoung gasped: “Youngjae, Language! We can do this, don’t worry. We are good at memorizing choreographies and regarding the songs…I think we have the title track already, right Hyung?” His smile softened, when Jaebeom blinked back in shock: “How…?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes in return: “Come on, Hyung. We spent the last few months basically glued to each other, you think I haven’t at least glanced at that song you have been writing since we got on the plane? ‘Beautiful Sky’ was it?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">Jaebeom grinned back, looking at the others, one by one: “Yeah, seems like we have a title track and I bet you guys haven’t just been sitting around the last few months, too. We will have the songs finished faster than all of you think and the concept…” A knowing smile flashed over his face as he laughed: “I think we made that one already. So, we are set I would say."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">Yugyeom cheered at these words, BamBam tuning in like the weird kids they were: "Hyung's first title track, songs mostly by us...this comeback will be lit as fu-"</p>
    <p class="center">"BamBam!" He would never admit, how much he missed this bunch.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>╔═══════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════════════════</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="image-container">
      <p></p>
      <div class="aspect-scale">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <p>═══════════════════ ≪ ༺༻ ≫ ═══════╝</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p class="center">
      <strong>끝</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>